


I Promise

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Army, Army!Puck, Daddies!Klaine, F/F, F/M, Klaine, M/M, MIA Blaine, Military, Military!Blaine, Military!Puck, Sorta Fluffy, army!blaine, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: Army!Blaine is shipped overseas and when on a mission goes MIA. A year later and Kurt is still struggling and so is their four year old son Landon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure if I'm happy with this one, I don't know, but I still hope you enjoyed it, I did spend awhile on it, and I hope you can enjoy it anyways! Leave a kudos if you did, and I'll see you in the next one.

The letters had stopped. 

The phone calls had stopped.

With no warning, and no explanation.

Kurt used to write Blaine every two weeks and Landon and Kurt used to get Skype calls every week or every other week. But they had all stopped, Blaine who was overseas in Afghanistan had stopped getting in contact with his small family of two.

He never wanted to worry their two year old son, Landon. So, Kurt would say his Papa was coming home soon when Landon would ask about him.

When Blaine came home from Basic Training Kurt had found out he was pregnant and both were ecstatic until a few months after he was born, Blaine was shipped off for almost year before returning. With a short break of nine months he was leaving again and now it had been a year since he'd left New York, and it'd been a month since they had heard anything from their brave soldier. 

-0-

"Goodnight, buddy, I love you," Kurt says pecking Landon's forehead before standing and leaving the toddler's room, luckily he had avoided the begging question tonight. Kurt took a mental sigh of relief and went into the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of red wine almost to the brim. He needed it. He leaned himself against the counter running his fingertip across the top of the glass every so often. He didn't turn on the TV, or music, he liked quiet for now, he was just thinking, until the doorbell rang interrupted all of his thoughts.

He looked across the kitchen to check the time, 7:45 pm, Landon really did go to bed early tonight. He set his glass down and headed for the door. 

His heart stopped. I took him a few minutes looking at who was standing in his porch until he started to shake his head at the two Military officers.

"No, no, you can't say it," Kurt shakes his head at the pair covering his mouth with his hand. The two look at each other. His grip gets tight on the door handle, not wanting to believe anything that came from their mouths. 

"I'm sorry, Blaine is Missing in action," The tall lanky one announces, holding his patrol hat in his hand, in a way of grief.

"No, he can't leave us, he has a kid and- and a husband," Kurt pleads talking to no one in particular. 

"We're sorry, his team went for a mission, and they haven't returned, it's been a month," The other explains. A sob escapes Kurt's lips. "We don't have anything of his," He adds quietly with the shake of his head.

"What are you doing here?! You should be trying to find him! Get him back! Go find-" Kurt starts to shout but stops himself, turning and rushing to the kitchen to throw up his dinner in the sink. His fingers shook and his head pounded.

Later he would cringe from embarrassment, but tonight, he was hurt. He stays at the sink motioning for the pair to leave him be.

The follow instructions and one shuts the door.

He rinses the sink out and sinks against the counter to the floor, sobbing, and clutching at his chest, trying to relieve his heartache. His Blaine was gone, his husband and father of his child was gone, never to return. 

He would never see Landon graduate from high school, or hell even pre-school. He would never get to feel his lips against his own again, never smell Blaine again. 

He couldn't think for a good half hour before he managed to call Finn, who had made a twenty minute trip in ten. When he heard Kurt's loud sobs and heartache in his voice the speed limit and casual stop signs didn't matter to him.

Finn had seen his brother lying on the kitchen floor, and had helped him up and on the couch, where he held him, until Kurt had worn himself out and fell asleep with his brother cradling him in his arms. 

Finn carried him upstairs and tucked him. He didn't have any intentions of leaving his brother and made a bed on the couch for himself.

The hurt from that night never got better. He had hope, until a year rolled around without his husband's sweet kisses and hugs. He was laying in bed at night, wearing one of Blaine's old Dalton hoodies, when he realized, Blaine wasn't coming back, there was no chance he would be alive at this moment, he was dead.

Blaine Anderson was dead. 

It hit him like a gunshot, and still felt like he was hit by a bullet even a year and a half later. He stopped auditioning for shows, he stopped going a lot of places, unless he had to, because he just never felt up to it. 

He would still do everything in his power to make sure Landon had a good upbringing though, taking him to the park, and for ice cream every once in awhile. He didn't want his hurt to effect Landon in any way. It just wasn't fair to either of them, or to Cooper, or Blaine's parents, or to Finn and Rachel, or to Sam and Mercedes, or to Blaine.

When realizing Blaine wasn't coming home, Kurt had gotten a tattoo on his wrist, that said "Brave Soldier" in black ink.

He would always call Blaine that, every time he signed off from Skype, and welcomed him home with open arms. It was their thing and he wanted to remember it forever. 

Burt had taken him to get it done, and held him when he saw it for first time and cried.

Landon even loved it, and would sometimes kiss it, knowing that it was in memory of his Papa. 

To say Kurt was heartbroken was an understatement. 

-o- 

A loud buzzing sound was heard, ringing through Kurt's ears and skull, waking him up from his dream. 

He reached his long arm from under the covers tapping the snooze button. He stayed like that for awhile before shooting up.

"Shit," Kurt whispers, flinging the covers off of his chest and running a hand through his hair.

Today was Landon's small get together with family and friends to celebrate his graduation of preschool, he couldn't sleep in today.

Events and parties were always hard for Kurt, especially when they were for Landon, because he knew that Blaine wouldn't be able to witness it too.

Kurt takes a deep breath before placing his feet on the ground and throwing on a black ARMY hoodie over his sleep shirt, one of Blaine's.

Kurt never got rid of anything of Blaine's, he kept it right where it belonged and that's where it had stayed.

He made his way from his bedroom and into Landon's room where the four year old was just crawling out from bed.  
Kurt smiles, scooping him up in his arms making him giggle.

"Good morning, Bug!" Kurt chuckles pressing kisses to his face making the toddler giggle harder.

"Daddy!" He laughs. Kurt sets him back down on the floor.

"Alright, we have to pick out an outfit," Kurt sighs heading to his small closet of things and picked out a pair of khaki shorts and a light green polo, that was Landon's favorite. He sets the two things on the bed starting piece by piece to get his kid dressed for the occasion.

When he finished and went to take his pajamas to the hamper, Landon had a black bowtie in his hands and was pulling on his red and black pajama bottoms.

"Where did you get that?" Kurt asks examining the neck decoration in his hands, running his hands through the silky fabric.

"Uncle Coop, he said it was Papa's," The little boy nods, slurring his words together like always. Kurt takes a deep breath.

"You wanna wear it?"

He nods vigorously. 

Kurt chuckles kneeling down to tie it around his neck, before setting him on his hip to take him downstairs where he started on breakfast, which was eggs and toast for Landon and coffee for himself. 

As Landon ate his breakfast, Kurt started to pick up the toys and other small things from the living room and kitchen, until Landon jumped down from the stool and sat himself at the coffee table to start coloring.

"You ready for your party?!" Kurt asks, trying to remain happy. Seeing Landon with his wild curls and bow tie, reminded Kurt so much of Blaine, it made him want to cry right then and there, but not today. Today wasn't about him, it was about Landon.

"Yeah!" He exclaims looking up to his dad with a smile on his face. Kurt nods leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

"Daddy's gonna go get changed, don't move alright?" 

Landon nods, before Kurt started back upstairs where he changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a short sleeve, red button up and a pair of black boots. 

He fixed his hair as best as he could in allotted time before he heard the doorbell ring and ran back downstairs to answer it.

To his surprise, Rachel was standing there with Finn in tow. 

"Hey, you're early," Kurt smiles to his family.

"We figured you could use help setting up," Rachel smiles letting herself in and so did Finn.

That's what they did, they set up with party decorations and they made snacks and Kurt decorated the cake for his son's graduation. Finn spent the time, babysitting little Landon, by playing airplane, and coloring with him. They hadn't said anything about his bowtie, but Finn just smirked when he first saw it on his nephew. 

At four Burt and Carole had arrived who were all too excited to see their grandson, completely forgetting about their flight over to New York. Santana and Brittany arrived next, who only lived a couple blocks down from Kurt.

By five, Mercedes and Sam had also made it, as they were in New York from LA for the week anyways so Mercedes could go to the studio and Sam could do a photoshoot for a new magazine. Quinn had come as well, because Kurt was begged to invite her by Puck who was over in Iraq, even though Kurt didn't have a problem inviting either of them.

 

They were settled in the living room watching Landon "perform" a song for them, which he did all the time, because he was a lot like Blaine, which made it harder for Kurt to get over Blaine, which is something he gave up on doing over a year ago.

Landon not only looked like Blaine but acted like him. He adored performing and singing, but would dance more so to the broadway hits rather than the top 40's. But he really did hate hair gel, claiming it was sticky and gross, which Kurt couldn't agree with more.

A knock at the door stopped Kurt's laughter, he stood setting his glass on the side table, and he opened the door to see Puckerman standing on his door step, with his uniform and patrol hat still on. 

Quinn gasped from the counter where she was standing talking to Finn and Rachel. Quinn sets her glass down and Kurt moves outta the way.

A smile erupts on Puck's face and Quinn rushes over jumping in his arms.

Puck has been deployed for over six months, and to say Quinn was lonely was an understatement, they didn't have any kids and it made their home quiet.

Noah took her in his arms spinning her around. At this point everyone was watching with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. 

Kurt wasn't smiling, he was envious of the two of them. He takes in a shaky breath and splayed his fingers over his tattoo. Tears gathered in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. 

This was Quinn and Puck's moment, not his. 

Quinn and Puck exchange a few teary eyed kisses before Puck sat her down on the ground again, wiping away her tears that were sat upon her blushing cheeks. 

"I love you," Puck whispers. 

"I love you too, I'm so glad you're home and safe," Quinn smiles their foreheads pressed together. 

At those words, Kurt's heart breaks, he wished he could say it for himself to his other half, but he never would be able to. Kurt takes another deep breath before the couple retires to the living room with the others.

Within twenty minutes they were all enjoying the cake that Kurt had spent a long time working on. Of course Landon loved it, because he was a toddler and was allowed cake and that was the whole purpose. 

He was sat in Kurt's lap, eating his cake while sitting on the couch, Kurt holding his plate and Landon happily scooping at it with his bright blue, plastic spoon. 

Kurt was trying to be happy again, but seeing Puck in uniform, and holding Quinn made it hard. It just made him miss Blaine so much more than he already does.

When the door knocked again, Rachel had offered to get it, because Kurt was a bit busy with Landon. Kurt thanked her as she made her way over to the front door.

"It's probably Cooper, he's always late," Kurt shakes his head at his brother-in-law. 

As soon as the door opened, everyone stared, but Kurt was too preoccupied with Landon's caked face to notice until the room went silent. Kurt sets Landon down and stands turning to see a man with an army uniform on. He had the full nine yards including his patrol cap. Kurt stares in disbelief. 

The man removes his cap to reveal a pair of hazel eyes and a head full of shortened black curly hair. He was thinner than Kurt remembered him, and a new scar that went from his temple down to his chin was there. It looked old, like it had been there a while, at least a year.

"Kurt," The man says simple in a small voice.

"No, you're dead, you're gone," Kurt says shaking his head, covering his mouth with his hand as tears gather in his blue eyes. "You can't be here, you're gone!" Kurt yells the last part taking a step back.

"Kurt, I'm not, I'm right here, right here with you,"

"No," Kurt sobs, his knees starting to go weak, Blaine grabs him before he can fall to the floor completely. Kurt and Blaine sink to the floor, Kurt sobbing. He allows Blaine to hold him, gripping at his uniform jacket. He sobs are practically deafening compared to the silence around him. Blaine had tears rushing down his cheeks.

"You're okay, I'm okay," He promises pressing a soft kiss to his raspberry scented hair.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpers, tears soaking his husband's uniform. 

"I'm here, sweetheart, I'm here," Blaine repeats, rubbing circles into his back.

"I thought- I thought you were gone," Kurt sobs his hands finding Blaine's arm and hugging it tightly. 

"I know, I'm so sorry, but I'm here now, and I'm not leaving you, ever, ever again," Blaine says with shaking hands. He hugs Kurt tightly to his chest, like if he let go, Kurt would stop breathing.

The room is still silent, all either shocked or scared. Burt had Landon on his hip, who was just confused.

"Almost two years- two- two years Blaine," Kurt sobs again curling up in a tighter ball against Blaine's chest.

"I know, I'm so sorry Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine repeats clutching at his husband. 

They stay like this for a few minutes before Kurt looks up at his husband and presses his lips firmly to Blaine's gripping at the back of his head. Blaine moves his mouth with Kurt's, sucking with a shaking lip, on Kurt's bottom one. Neither really care that their family and friends are there, because they understand. Kurt breaks it to let out a sob. Blaine wipes away at Kurt's tears with the pad of his thumb. 

"Please, don't leave, don't leave me again," Kurt says his forehead against Blaine's.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Blaine whispers. Kurt nods.

"This isn't a dream?" Kurt asks running his hands across Blaine's face to get used to it again, almost checking if it was real.

"No, I'm here," Blaine nods with a small smile on his face, taking Kurt's wrists in his hands, rubbing at them. Kurt nods before finally standing up, but keeping a hold of Blaine's hand. 

"Daddy?" Landon asks squirming from Burt's arms and into Kurt's. Kurt almost forgot about him, he was caught up, he forgot where he was for a few seconds. Kurt sets the toddler on his hip and Blaine's tears start again. 

"Do you know who he is?" Kurt asks, wiping at his tears. Landon stares for almost a good minute, before he crawls from Kurt's arms and into Blaine's.

"Papa!" He shouts wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine breaks down again, cradling his head in his hand.

"Landon, I've missed you so much, I love you, God do I love you," Blaine says holding him tight to his chest and pressing kisses against his cheek and shoulder.

"Daddy's been sad," Landon says finally.

"I know, but I'm gonna make sure he'll be happy again," Blaine chuckles a little pressing another kiss to his head before looking to Kurt who had a smile on his face. Blaine sets the toddler on his hip. "I love you," Blaine says pecking Kurt's lips once again.

"I love you too my brave soldier," Kurt chuckles sniffling. 

It was almost as if everything was snapping back into place again, they both then remembered where they were. 

"Welcome home, Blaine," Burt says with tears in his eyes. Blaine's face erupts in a smile as Burt gave him a hug which started a chain reaction and soon hugs were passed around the room. 

The night ended early. Everyone knew the three needed time alone and gave them just that. They spent the night with Landon until he fell asleep later than usual and was taken upstairs where Blaine tucked him in with tears flowing down his cheeks. 

By the time he got back to their now shared bedroom once again, Kurt was lying down waiting for him. Blaine changed into the pajamas Kurt left out for him in the bathroom and crawled in bed beside Kurt. Blaine takes Kurt's hand in his own pressing a kiss to his knuckles. He studies his left ring finger where his wedding band was wrapped around.  
He turned his hand over, noticing the tattoo in thick black ink. Blaine looks at, studying the ink and font before pressing a kiss to it.

"I love you so much Kurt, so much," Blaine says running his thumb across the ink.

"I love you too Blaine, and I missed you, we missed you," Kurt says running his thumb across Blaine's new scar. Blaine leans into his touch and is soon taking Kurt in his arms.  
Kurt knew that Blaine would tell him what happened soon enough, and they would both cry, happy it was over. He knew that Blaine wouldn't be comfortable shirtless or naked in front of Kurt for a while, knowing there were more scars than just the one. None of it mattered though, because Kurt had his Blaine back and Blaine had his Kurt and he was home, safe, and he was staying that way.


End file.
